Just a General Love Story
by SpiralRibbon
Summary: SF-A2 Miki is new at the Vocaloid Household. She feels already a little uneasy at the such lively welcome, but her thoughts turn upside down when she meets Piko Utanane. (PikoxMiki fluff, I know Miki came before Piko, and also she doesn't have a USB cord. I mixed Piko and Miki together and thought that, I don't know why. Enjoy, really fluffy, like omg this is basically a blanket.)
1. New Girl

_(__A/N Okay, so I made this forever ago, which is... November. I had lots of chapters but forgot, and this was before I got this account. So, I think I'll upload it, so you can enjoy the fluffy, Piko x Miki goodness. _

_Also, I need help ;w; I made a Misao/The Witches House crossover, and um... I couldn't find them. I could find Mad Father, Yume Nikki, but not the others? Are they not there or did I just not see them? Sorry, but help. Thank you c':_

* * *

I was far too aware how much my hearts was thumping as I stood outside the vocaloid house.

I was to stay in a certain dorm, but of course could hang out with anyone else.

That rule bothered me.

With freedom to see other people, I would be left alone. Doesn't make sense?

It does for me.

Even if that rule wasn't enforced, however I would still be left in the dark.

I had a USB cord hanging from her back, that itself was weird on another level.

I sighed and approached the door, giving it a timid knock.

Within seconds, the door was slammed open, and I was grabbed into a hug.

"I'm sooooo excited!" shrieked a voice.

I looked down, and saw a kid a little smaller than me.

She had blonde hair and a huge white bow on her head. A boy who was similar looking to her rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rin it's still early..."

His sentence was then swallowed by a yawn.

"SHE'S HERE? WHERE-WHERE?!"

Suddenly, all I could see was a blur of blue, I dodged, and...

A taller girl, with blue hair in twin tails, rubbed her head on the ground.

"Ow, ow , ow , owww! Luka-chaaaan..."

"Yeah yeah..." A calm voice sighed from the corner of the room.

A older girl- no- she was a woman. She looked very elegant, somehow.

She had long pink hair, and a long black skirt, with a gold trim.

She kneeled down next to the blue haired girl, and patted her head gently. "You're okay..." she said, while the blue haired girl looked at me.

"So this is her...?"

She skimmed me quickly, and the room grew quiet. The girl, still hugging me, slowly let go of me. The pink haired woman stared at Miku with a uncertain look on her face.

The blue haired girl slowly stood up, then stood face to face to me.

Then, as quick as a bullet, went behind me and held up my USB cord, shrieking.

"OMIGOSH LOOK LUKA-CHAN, RIN-CHAAAN!" She cried, jumping up and down.

The girl who apeared to be Rin, smiled at me. She was the first to hug me here.

The woman, or, Luka, stood up with a chuckle.

"Well, it seems you are rather popular within a instant, huh?" She smiled, and held out her hand.

"Megurine Luka."

I blushed. My stomache was in noughts and maybe even corsses, worrying how they would treat me. Everyone seemed so friendly..! I felt like crying a little, but I had to do something first.

I held out my hand.

"SF-A2 Miki, but you can call me whatever." I said, and.. I smiled.

"WELL, WELL, WELL." A voice boomed, then followed by laughter.

A woman with short brown hair and red clothes stepped out, and roared with laughter.

"This causes for a celebration!" She said, and raised a bottle of sake.

"Great idea, Meiko-san!" said Miku, and showed a thumbs up.

A man with long purple hair, who looked to be a samurai, chuckled.

"Kaito, why are you hiding here?" He said, and pushing him from the hall.

A.. Hm... He seemed older, but..

Whilst being thrown out, he was cradling a ice cream box. He had blue hair, and wore a white coat, with a matching scarf. "Kaito." was his name.

Meiko grabbed him and out her arm resting on his shoulder and laughed more. Kaito pulled a face, holding his ice cream.

I was happy, but.. I was used to quiet. This was too much to deal with, day one and day out.

"Don't worry" a calm voice told me. "It's not usually like this- everyone was on edge and excited since we have new members." I turned.

It was Lu- Megurine-san.

"Th-thanks... Megurine-san"

Megurine-san smiled wearily, and looked down.

"No.. No just call me Luka... I feel like a rich mistress when you add -san" She chuckled, and smiled at me.

"R-really? You seem very.. uh.. Cool and composed.. But sure, L-Luka...uh... Luka."

She smiled, and got up. "I better go order something for the party. "

"Oh, sure."

Rin's brother appeared at my side.

"You don't know were you're dorm is, right? I'll show you. I'm Len, by the way."

"Oh, yeah! You're a Kagamine, right? You sure a popular." I said, and he looked away.

"... I look like a boy... right?" He mumbled.

I was taken aback. Was he unsure of his own gender?

"Uh, of course!" I said.

He nodded, then scratched his nose.

"Well... You seemed embarrassed when everyone looked at your USB Cord..."

"Huh? Oh.. Uh, yeah..." I mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry, if I were you... The fans will love you, and think you're unique."

I was overfilling with happiness. Everything was going great!

"Wait!" Len shouted, and turned to face me.

"One person has a USB cord too!"

...

Wait, WHAT?

"...R-Really?!" I asked, and Len gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!"

Suddenly, Len took off running down the corridor, with me trying to catch up.

Things were going Perfectly.

_(A/N, PSHHH Of course I'm doing VSOTD! _

_Vocaloid Song of The Day: Renai Yuusha - Gumi Megpoid.)_


	2. Payback

(A/N Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Not sure what to say...

Oh, by the way, I feel like this isn't really explained in the story, so the prank was to make something with cucumbers in to make Len eat it. Why cucumbers? Tei Sukone, that's why.)

* * *

Len motioned me to stop, then smiled. Although, it was different this time. Like, he was going to prank someone, smile.

He took a deep breath, then flung the door open as quick as a flash, a huge gust of wind making my hair fly.

After smoothing my hair down, I peeked into the room.

Len was right. Sitting on a seat by their desk was a boy. He had very electronic-looking clothes, and a cable at one end on the floor.

He took of his headphones, then drew Len a "I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands in the next three seconds look"

"What, Len?" He said. The boy sounded around my age, and very polite. ish.

"Gooooooooood Morning, Piko!" Len sang, and as a answer, "Piko" rolled his eyes.

"It's the afternoon, Len." He said.

'You wouldn't know, with these curtains closed!" Len answered, and opened the curtains, letting in a soft light.

"Barely. I have a watch, you know." Piko replied.

Len sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyyyyyyway, Piko." Len said, and made a superhero pose. Hands on hips, and his legs a little spread out. He smiled confidently.

Len then ran up to me, and pushed me into the room.

"This is Miki, the new vocaloid!"

Piko didn't take his eyes off the paper he was doodling on.

Len paused, then had a chesire smile.

"She had a USB Cord!"

Piko paused, dropped his pen and looked up.

I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I think the colour of his face changed a shade pinker.

"I suppose I.. Better introduce myself..." He said shyly and stood up.

I nodded and before I could hold out my hand for him to shake, I heard Len.

"Have a nice chat, you guys!" He said, then laughed.

Then, as the icing on the cake, he pushed me, and slammed the door.

I tensed up, but I think Piko's room floor was clear.

But I didn't feel a floor.

I opened my eyes, and looked up. I saw Piko's face, now completely red.

I had a feeling, so was mine. I pushed myself away from him and brushed myself off.

"S-sorry, P-Piko!" I said and tried to hide my face in my hair.

"It's.. O-okay.." He replied in his shy voice. "I.. Didn't mind... That much..."

I wrapped my hands around my shoulders.

"I guess, uh...Thank's for catching me..."

"Oh! Uh.. I guess it's a reflex." Piko stammered.

I nodded, then made my way to the door.

"I'll stop bothering you now.." I said and grabbed the handle.

"W-well... You're not, but uh.. sure..."

He locked it. He did.

Who? Len freaking Kagamine, that's who.

I tried many times, but he got it jammed real good.

"Uh, Piko?"

"Oh! Uh, yes?"

"The door.. I think Len locked it."

I turned to look at him, to see if he was angry. Instead, his face went even redder than when he catched me.

I was actually feeling pretty cold, but when he catched me, his arms were really warm...

AGHCK! MIKI. What are you doing!

I felt my cheek, and it was like a radiator. I'm pretty sure my face was the same colour as his.

"Well... Uh... We could make a load of noise so we could get people to hear us, I guess.."

I muttered.

"Make a- Lot of noise?!" Piko stammered out.

I nodded. "Yeah, or I guess this is your room, so I guess people would think was weird, a lot of noise here... No offense." I said, twirling my hair. I didn't want him to think I was making fun of him, just because he hides here and seems a quiet boy. I had to admit it was cute, though...

"Uh, w-well... I can understand you think that. . . It is true.." Piko murmered. He looked down, his face completely red.

Did I embarrass him?

"Sorry Piko, but it's okay... I mean, I could always help you."

"H-help me?!"

"Yeah, you just need to get out there and talk to people."

Piko widened his eyes, then sighed with relief.

"Oh, you meant making friends.."

I looked at him, he wasn't blushing as much, but he was rubbing his neck awkwardly and didn't meet my eye.

"Piko, you okay?" I asked with concern. He jumped as I got closer.

'N-nothing! Um, I have a window.." He said, and gestured to it.

"Oh yeah! You're so smart, Piko!"

Piko smiled.

"Oh, one problem.. I'm a little short."

Piko looked, and yes, I was. The window was higher than I thought.

Piko picked up the chair he was sitting on a little while ago, then put it down in front of the window."Here, use that"

"Thanks!"

He went a little pink as I climbed up and hopped round the side.

"Piko!"

"Uh, yeah?"

I put my hand up and I saw his confused face.

"Uhh.. "

"Come on, he did this to you too, let's go get revenge!" I said, and smiled.

The idea sounded fun. Rin told me he loved banana's over phone when Vocaloid called, but hates cucumbers for a unknown reason.

I had a crazy idea, but I thought it would be really great. While thinking this, I didn't really there was a sudden warmth in my hands. I could feel myself getting hotter.

I looked up and Piko was staring at me, he looked away quickly.

"H-help me out then...!" He stuttered.

Together we ran round and made it to someone's room. We snuck through that room, then froze as the door opened.

"Uh, not that I mind too much, but what are you two doing here?'

"L-Luka!" I said, and she smiled.

"Miki-san, Piko-kun. Nice to see you, and together, it seems." She chuckled as Piko turned pink. So did I.

"Heh, uh Luka? Can you help us prank Len? he trapped us in a room!" I said seriously, Luka giggled.

"That's adorable, I guess Len could be a little helpful , huh?" She smiled at Piko and I.

I didn't understand, but it seems Piko did somehow. He looked away from Luka's eyes and started scratching arm awkwardly.

"Please, sneak us into the kitchen..!" I begged.

Luka put her hand on my head. "Sure, I bet it'll be fun to prank the prankster himself. Speaking of which, why the kitchen?"

I told Luka the plan discreetly while walking down the corrider.\, when we finally reached the kitchen, Luka flung out her hand. "Wait." She whispered, the opened a cupboard and ushered us to go in. 'There's people in there, I'll get them to leave, but you can't be seen." Then, she closed the door and the only thing we could hear was the murmur of a voice and the clip clop of her stilleto heeled boots.

It was awfully small in the cupboard, which lead my to think, was was this cupboard even for?I hoped Luka was quick, it was so dreadfully awkward to be stuck in such a small place with a boy that was totally my type, in the dark. Nothing worse could compare, apart from death. But they were close.

"Uh... Miki-san?"

I forgot he never said my name out loud like that. He even added "-san" !

"Uh, yes?"

"Is this really worth it? We could just forget about it.."

He was so polite, I wanted to just hug him right now- MIKI, NO.

I had to take a deep breath and keep my arms heavily folded.

"This would be a great chance for you to get closer with everyone, instead of being shy!" I told him. "You could even get a relationship going!" I added.

I felt him tense up next to me, which reminded me how physically close we were.

I thought he wouldn't answer, when he whispered.

"I've never... Been in a relationship, though..."

He went to move his hands, when his hands brushed against mine.

He jumped and yanked his hand back even further.

"S-Sorry!"

"It's f-fine!"

We stood in silence for a bit.

"Luka is taking her time huh.."

"She might have forgotten, we should just forget about this and go. I mean, you haven't even unpacked yet have you?"

I nodded, then remembered it was dark. "I haven't. I've got a lot to go through too..."

Silence crept up on us again.

"I could help.. I mean, I don't do much anyway."

"Thanks.. Piko." I said shyly.

I sighed. "Maybe we should just go.."

I went to walk forward to push open the door, when I tripped and somehow jumped backwards.

I was about to scream, when I put my hand over my mouth. People would ask us why we were in here if they heard me then found us. But maybe that wasn't too bad a idea, I was feeling really dizzy..

"Miki!"

That was the last thing I heard, till it seemed like I was about to pass out

(_A/N Next chapter coming very soon. _

_Vocaloid Song of the Day - True Love Restraint - Kagamine Len.)_


	3. My Crush?

(A/N Romance. Romance everywhere.

Me gusta.)

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in bed, it seemed. I didn't really recognise it in anyway though. Apart from my bags and things. That gave a heavy hint it must be my room.

But why was I here? I racked my brains for the simplest answers, but none came to mind.

I scanned the room. It was turning night time already, and the day seemed to go by really quickly. I looked to the right, and suddenly I felt my stomach flip.

In a chair, Piko sat, with his eyes closed. His chest slowly went up and down, so it seemed he was sleeping.

That's when it came flooding back. I wonder what did happen to Luka. More importantly, did Piko carry me here, then tucked me into my bed!? Even more so, he refused to leave, and slept here in a chair by my side?!

My heart was thumping rapidly, and I had to gather myself to calm down.

He groaned suddenly, and moved his head. His hair looked so soft.

I wanted to reach out and touch it, but of course, no way that was happening.

"M...Mmnn.." he mumbled.

He talked in his sleep? I listened, no matter how cruel it seemed.

"Mii...Kii.."

...Was he mumbling my name?

"What is it, Piko?"

"Please... Be Ohh... Ohhkaay..." He muttered, then he moaned and turned his face again.

My stomach had butterflies and I felt like I was being lifted high in the sky. He was worried about me? I felt guilty, it was my fault making him worry, after all. But even so, I'm glad he was. It's the first time anybody had cared for what happens to me.

Piko is a lot like me, actually. The USB Cord, and, now that I look closer,He has a similar hairstyle. The same ahoge. He really was quite girly, but he looked so cute.

I felt myself go red. At least he was asleep.

"ohohohohohoo..."

I gasped. What on earth is that?!

"Miki-chan.."

I turned to my left and Rin was sitting by the windowsill.

"R-Rin?!" I shrieked. Piko moaned, then went back to sleeping soundly.

"Cute, isn't he? Like my brother, what a shota." She said, looking like she was in deep thought. Then she had a chesire like smile, like Len.

I sighed and tried to be dignified like she hadn't seen me staring at Piko since I woke up.

"So, Miki-chan. You and Piko are pretty close huh?" She said rather loudly.

I blushed scarlet again and put my index finger to my lips desperatley.

She giggled, and glanced out the window.

"Still though, he seems really happy." She said, and smiled.

I was a little puzzled.

"But.. Well, everyone can be happy every once and a while.." I muttered, trying to lower my voice.

"Well, look at it from this angle." Rin replied, and flicked her blonde hair out of her face as the breeze blew it back.

"He didn't leave you to sleep alone, did he? He slept next to you in a chair."

My face probably resembled a tomato at this point.

"W-well, you would do the same for your friends, right?" I stuttered.

Rin sighed. "If it was serious, yes..." She started, looking a little forlorn, then she bursted out with: "But if they just fainted I'd probably draw a moustache on then and post it on Instagram!"

I looked at Rin miserably. She was smiling as if she didn't say something that was totally evil. Rin then crossed her arms and hopped of the windowsill.

"Wait- I fainted!?" I cried, then covered my mouth. Huh, deja vu.

"Yup , yup!" She said, nodding while looking like a evil mastermind.

"We heard a sudden shout, which was Piko actually sounding Manly for once. We rushed to the noise and he was already carrying you halfway down the hall.

Len asked where you guys where, but he just glared at him. He was in total manly prince mode, so he was."

Rin started giggling again. "Miki. You know you look redder than that time Len fell asleep on the beach and got bad sunburn!"

I touched my face quickly and hid myself from Rin's knowing gaze. She was ounger than me, yet she was like a total spy, and seemed she could get what she wanted, when she wanted. She was super friendly though, she hugged me before I could step foot into the house. She was smiling radiantly. Somehow, I felt she wouldn't tell anyone I might have teeny, tiny, miniscule feeligs for Piko, but- I'm scared.

"Yeah, well... He can do what he wants.. I didn't really have a choice did I?" I said desperatley.

"YEAH, buuuuut! YOU can tell me where you guys where!"

My heart thumped. It was too embarrassing, and it would give up the plan. maybe that's why Piko never told?

"We were..." I drifted off.

In the kitchen? No, weren't they there to start it?

The garden? Piko seems he hadn't stepped out his room since I told him to get back at Len.

Then, where?!

"We were uh...I can't remember.."

Rin narrowed her eyes, then before I could blink, she was right next to me.

"MIKI-CHAN, HANG IN THERE!'

"Eh? Eh!?"

"Memory lost after passing out is very serious! Are you alright!? You need more sleep!" She said seriously, then suddenly she put her arm in a sergeant commando pose.

"I'll get help!" Rin yelled, before quickly exiting the room.

I sighed with relief. She believed that, though? It doesn't seem rel that she did, which made me a little uneasy.

"Uh, Miki?"

My head shot up and I looked to my right.

"P-P-Piko!" I stammered. I blushed, I'm acting so stupid.

Piko rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. He caught sight of me and stared for what felt like forever.

"Uh, Piko?" I asked.

"Oh!" Piko's face went red.

"Sorry, I was trying to see my surroundings.. Which is.." He looked around again the blushed. He seemed to have remembered.

"Oh yeah, you fainted and I-" He paused, hiding his face a little behind his silver hair. "I brought you here."

"Don't you mean carrrriiiieeeeeddd?" A voice said eerily from the hall.

We turned in shock and all of a sudden Miku and Rin ran in.

"It was so cute, right Miku-Nee?"

"Yes indeed it was, Rin-chan!'

They started giggling maniacally, when they high fived each other and shrieked

"BRIDAAL STYLEEEEEE" and then made heart shapes with their hands.

Luka knocked the door politley beyond the noise.

"L-Luka!" I cried. Everything was getting so awkward. Besides, where was she this whole time?

"Oh, Luka-san!" Rin said happily and clapped her hands.

"Piko carried the unconscious damsel in distress, Miki bridal style to her room and didn't leave her side!" Miku continued, making actions with her hands.

"I'm aware of that, thank you for the refreshing memory Rin, Miku. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now." Luka said calmly.

"Awww... Y'es Ma'am.." They said sadly.

They walked out the room, heads down, but before they closed the door they both made kiss faces at me. I prayed to god and even buddah that Piko didn't see.

"Sorry, Piko, Miki." Luka said miserably.

"I was distracting them, but then they asked me to make that Tuna Meal, and ... Gakupo said he was really looking forward to it so I- I didn't want to hurt anyones feelings." Luka said, her head down.

"It's okay, Luka! It was just a silly prank- we can forget about it!" I said cheerfully, and Luka smiled.

"Thanks, Miki. At least I helped Piko out." Luka said and smiled at Piko.

Piko gone red in a matter of seconds.

"I- I don't k-know what you're talking about, Megurine-san!" Piko stuttered and looked away.

"I told you, you can call me Luka!" Luka proposed.

"... Fine, L-Luka." Piko muttered, his face was still red.

What kinda secret did they share? 'Cause I certainly didn't understand them.

Piko's P.O.V

Todays been a long day. I was actually to tune my voice cord, but I didn't want anyone else to know. I hated being "the other shota" Heck, I don't even want to be a shota. No way am I comparable to Len.

Speaking of Len, he opened my door without knocking today. But it was reasonable, I guess. Everyone was talking about the new Vocaloid joining.

Yeah. I never thought I could be happier.

The new vocaloid was SF-A2 Miki. She had red long hair, with a ahoge that resembled mine. Her limbs looked robotic, but that wasn't the only thing. She had a USB cord.

When Len introduced her I think I died a little bit.

Ugh. I'm sounding girly again.

Well, I'm not sure if Len was either being a total douche or he was being a wing man, because he suddenly pushed the new girl and locked the door. What a nice first day for her.

So, in reflex I had to catch her.

It felt like my heart was beating a million times more. I could feel myself going hot.

Her hair fell caressly around my back and arms and she smelled really nice. Like, ... I dunno, girly stuff. I could of stayed that way forever but she just pushed herself off.

I gotta give Len props, -not literally, duh- He knows how to make a awkward scene.

Miki told me she had a plan to get Len back, and so stuff happened. Luka helped us out and told us she would distract everyone to get out the kitchen. We were going to make food with cucumbers in it, because he REALLY hates them. I'll never understand why.

Well, to shorten this entry, basically Miki and I hid in a cupboard till Luka was done. It was pretty small. We made awkward talk. A little talk. Barely talking. It was okay though. I liked being with Miki, even if we didn't say much to eachother.

But then Miki suddenly- well, fainted. I shouted for her, worried and caught her again, but she was unconcious. I was really on the edge, wondering what I should do. So, I abonded the hiding plan, hoping Miki could forgive me. I carried her to her room but on the way everbody heard me shout her name and asked what was wrong. I didn't have time to answer them, all that mattered was Miki.

Plus, on the downside it would have sound really weird if I said we were in a cupboard and she fainted. Way too weird.

So I tucked her in her bed, but I couldn't leave. I was too worried. So I sat in the chair, composing a sentence in my head as a explenation on why I was there when she woke up. I didn't want to say I was there the whole time, it made me sound like some Romeo.

Even if she was Juliet, that romance wasn't excactly... Romantic.

I have a feeling every one knows I like her though. Luka today came into the room after Miki wakened (Rin and Miku did too earlier, but- I rather not talk about that. It's too embarrassing) and said she helped me out at least. I think she meant me carrying her.

I forgot to mention, I fell asleep which was so

I eneded up forgetting about keeping cool so after I woke up I was looking at my surroundings and totally freaked Miki out by staring at her for what seemed like forever to her but the shortest seconds to me.

Anway, I need to go. Miki's celebration/welcoming party is tonight.

I bet she'll look pretty whatever she wears.

God, I hope Len doesn't see this.

-Piko.

_(A/N So, Piko's point of view (P.O.V) will be a journal, like end-of-the-day-thoughts. Somewhere further on there is a non-journal, so I hope it's not too confusing ;w;_


	4. The Ups and Downs

(A/N **HAPPY NEW YEAR! **May you have a incredible 20143 and if you're reading is after... Um... Have a good normal day as ever -w-)

* * *

Miki's P.O.V

Today was a party, all about welcoming me.

and I felt awful.

Todays been such a long, tiring day. Just dragging on and on.

I still feel butterflies from what Rin told me. It's all Piko's fault.

While thinking this, a heavy knock was on my bedroom door.

"Just coming!" I yell. I really hope that isn't Piko.

I opened the door and Miku stood there in the doorway.

"Hiya!" She said and smiled, waving at me.

"Miku, uh, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"I came to help you find the perrrrfect dress!" She said, and twirled. I had to try not be hit in the face with her giant blue twin tails.

She rushed in without warning and sat on my bed. She reached form under the bed and pulled out a suitcase.

"How long has that been there?!" I shrieked and she winked at me.

"This was my super duper secret clothes room, before, with only the best dresses!"

"D-dresses!? Isn't that a little formal!?" I said desperately and Miku looked up at me with a serious look.

"This is all about you, this party. If it makes you feel better, Rin and I can wear dresses, even Luka. But you must be..." Miku shivered and put her head down, looking forlorn.

"BEAUTIFUL!" She shouted and jumped on my bed with her hands in the air.

I flinched. This was getting out of hand.

"How about this one?" She said, digging into the suitcase.

"It's puuurfect, right?" Miku said, and pulled out a dress patterned with cats. Everywhere.

"Uh, no.." I murmered.

"You're purrobaly right. I don't know much ameowt Piko, but I don't think he's into cats."

I blushed.

"Stop with the cat puns! W-why are you talking about P-Piko anyway!?"

After what seemed like forever, Miku found the perfect dress for me.

It was down to my knees, not to long, and not to short. It was a nice shade of red and matches the colour of my own hair. Luka even came in and styled my hair, putting it over my shoulders nicely. I felt myself tear up again.

"Guys..." I said. They looked up expectantly.

"Thank you!" I told them. Miku high fived me and Luka patted my shoulder.

"Rin-chan said she would be coming soon.. but.." Luka looked up at the door. As if on cue, Rin burst through.

"Hello!~" She cried, in pure engrish.

"Uh, Rin.. What are you-" I was cut off as she suddenly grabbed me.

"Rin? What are you a demon?!" I shrieked, she giggled and bounced away from me.

I looked in the mirror, what had she done?

It was a cardigan.

I had already put tights on to hide my robotic-like legs, but this- I looked... normal.

"Rin..." I mumbled.

"Thank you so much! All of you!" I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"No! Don't cry!" Luka shrieked.

I gasped and dabbed my eyes a little. Wearing mascara was tough.

"You'll have no reason to cry anyway..." Luka said, and giggled evily.

"Luka-san is right! You'll be lovey dovey" Rin squealed and rolled around on my bed.

"WITH PIKOOOOOO!" Miku yelled and started giggling.

"No! You have the wrong idea!" I said and put my head down. I felt my face burning.

"It's okay, Miki!" Miku said and smiled.

"We won't tell anyone, especially Len , he's always telling secrets and using them against me." Rin said and gave me a thumbs up.

Luka smiled at me. "Well, we have a party to get to!"

Rin and Miku ran down the hall to the room the music was heard.

Luka and I walked side by side, chatting.

"Oh yeah, you said you felt odd when being called Luka-san, yet you let Rin call you it and sometimes Miku." I said and she looked like she was thinking.

"I guess you're right. Hmm.. probably because Rin's younger. Miku says that to me when she's been caught doing something. Respect, I guess." Luka said, and smiled at me. "Either way, I don't really mind."

"I see... Uh, Luka?"

"Yes?"

"..I have butterflies. I'm really nervous." I whispered.

"Luka looked at me, shocked, but only a little. She smiled at me.

"It's okay, that's only natural. Later, we'll be looking at your box art, you'll like that right?"

I put my arms around my self and blinked hard.

"But, what if I look weird-" Before I could say any more, I felt a sharp pain on my head.

"Ahh! Ow ow ow ow!" I grumbled and held my head. "Luka, why'd you do that?!"

"Simple enough." Luka said. She looked serious. It made me feel uneasy being around this no laughing no smiling Luka.

"Miki, I have met many girls, and many dislike the way they look. When in reality they all look exceptionally beautiful." She put her hands on my shoulders.

"And you, SF-A2 Miki, are absaloutley, positivitly gorgeous, you shouldn't put yourself down!" Luka finished, and spun me around.

"Luka... Thank.. Th- " I shrivelled up my face and covered it with my hands.

I couldn't cry now. Luka would probably shout if I ruined my make up too.

"L-Let's go!" I said and Luka high fived me. Together we ran through the doors to the living room.

I scanned the room. There were some people I didn't know there. I wonder who they are.

"Go introduce yourself, I need to find someone." Luka whispered.

"Is that someone Gakupo?" I whispered back. I heard no response. I looked behind me and gasped. Behind me was Luka acting like the blushing bride.

"I just need to.. discuss a duet.. Yeah!" Luka stammered and walked quickly away.

I felt so happy inside. I had butterflies but everyone looked excited. Gakupo and Luka are so cute too. I scan the room again and realise I have yet to introduce myself. I can't. It's too scary I think I'm gonna-

"M-Miki-san?"

I can't now! Ohmygosh what if I did, right there?! What if I puked ON him?!

I turn, fighting to restrain my urge to be sick.

'O-Oh, Piko! So you came!" I laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah well, it is your party I-" Piko looked down "I wanted to be there.. F-for you.."

I felt my heart flutter into a million butterflies. I just want to grab him now and hug him.

But I can't. I really, really can't.

"Thank you Piko, that's really nice of you!" I say and smile at him. Piko looks up and immediately his face is flushed red.

"Yeah- I mean thanks. Uh, h-have you introduced yourself y-yet?" Piko asked.

I felt sick again.

"Actually I... I'm way to nervous.." I started to bite my thumbnail. I was so worried of what they would think of me.

All of a sudden I felt a warmth touch my hand.

"Hey, don't bite your nails, it'll be okay." Piko said.

I looked at him and flushed pure red. He was holding my wrist, but not forcefully. He gently put my hand by my side and smiled at me.

"If you want, I can introduce you to them. They might have forgotten me,, though." He then started walking in the direction of a group of people I didn't know.

Hands and legs shaking, I followed, trying not to squeal out loud.

"Hey, guys." Piko said.

"Oh! Uh.. " A girl with black hair and a red dress put her hands on her head, and looked frustrated, like she was trying to remember. She was very small and looked like she was just a child.

"Yuki it's okay you don't have to-" Piko was cut off.

"PIKO!" Yuki said and pointed at him.

"So you do remember, heh." Piko said a little put off.

"Oh, Piko-kun. It's nice to see you!" a girl who was around our age with green hair and a impressive outfit with goggles said and smiled. Then she looked at me. She studied me, scanning me like a laser.

I felt sick. I felt shaky. I felt mortified. Everyone hates me.

"Piko-kun..." The girl said, while looking like she was in deep thought.

She drew closer to Piko and brought her hand to his ear.

She didn't sound like she was whispering at all, however.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked. Piko went scarlet and pushed the girl away.

"N-no! Don't be s-silly!" He stammered. He looked desperately at me \, looking as though he hope I hadn't heard a thing. But I myself was feeling like bouncing of walls. I had butterflies- No- Lions, in my stomach, roaring to be heard. I wanted to just play with his hair and hug him.

I acted though, for his sake.

"What is it?' I asked Piko. I hope he didn't noticed I had already gone redder than a tomato.

He took a sigh of relief and karate-chopped the girls head.

"Ouch! Piko-kun, why'd you do that?"

"You know why!"

I smiled nervously. I had no idea at all what was going on .

"Oh, sorry! I'm Gumi Megpoid at 'cha service!" The girl said, and thrust her hand out.

"Oh, I'm SF-A2 Miki, nice to meet you."

The child grabbed my other hand. "I'm Yuki Kaii! Welcome to Vocaloid!"

'I'm Sonika, and this is Prima." A girl who looked very serious said.

"Hello! I am a opera singer, what songs do you sing?' Prima asked me.

"Uh.. Well any I guess.. I'm not that confident in my singing ... But I can rap a little..." I mumbled.

I could feel Piko's eyes on me. Prima and Sonika stared at me. Yuki was still hugging my arm and Gumi had already gone, I think she was getting carrots or something.

"...You.. Rap?" Sonika asked quietly.

Yuki remained herself. "Does that mean you know santa? Do you help wrap the presents?"

"Not that kind of rap, honey." Prima said.

My head was spinning. I just excluded myself form everyone.

I feel so embarrassed.

"I uh- I need to go, excuse me!" I said. I took off running down the corrider before anyone could stop me.

"Miki!"

Crap. Did Piko follow me?

I ran faster, and hopped out someones window and made a U-turn, trying to confuse him. Luka would kill me if she saw me like this, but I had to. I just needed to gather my thoughts.

I climbed through another window and my heart felt like it was struck by a huge, deathly arrow. I had just climbed into Piko's room.

I shook my head. That doesn't matter.

I ran out the room and jumped into a cupboard. It was a different one.

I waited, holding my breath.

After hearing nothing, I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. I could feel my tears stream down my face as I tried not to gasp for air.

I gasped. I felt something near my face. I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

I reached up to touch my face.

"Don't be a spider Don't be a spider Don't be a spider." I chanted. I was worrying to hard about chanting that I forgot I was saying it out loud.

"It's not a spider" I heard a voice. I gasped again and felt my face, it was someones hand.

I stayed silent. I needed to know who it was. I was so distracted I couldn't even identify by the voice.

"Miki, you really scared me."

I inhaled sharply. I slapped his hand off my face. It was Piko. I couldn't dare face him. How did he know anyway?! I jumped in and out of windows for goodness sake.

"I don't.. I want to be alone."

"In a cupboard?"

"So what if it is!?" I shot back.

"For someone who wants to be alone sure causes a lot of ruckus." He said smartly.

"You don't understand! So shut up and leave me alone, you stupid freak! I want to be alone! All this time I felt like being sick but I could never do it, I could never wrap my head around things I could never-" I was cut off my inhuman sobbing. It was me. I was being a total wimp about this. I was part of a singing group, a once in a lifetime chance. Yet I was sitting here like a babbling brook.

I felt myself move. Piko seemed to have wrapped his arms around me. A hug.

This whole time I just wanted to hug him. I was too upset to even comprehend. I just cried in his arms. I was glad I couldn't see him.

After a long period of crying, I pulled myself away.

"Sorry.. I just.. I'm overreacting, I know."

"No, you're not." Piko said seriously.

"H-huh?"

"It's the first time they've seen someone who has rapped. They didn't have to be so dumbstruck about it, just because we haven't had anyone here you could do it as well as you could. It's not a surprise that you felt cornered or on the spot. " Piko said.

I sniffed. I was going to cry all over again.

"H-hey! Don't cry.."

'S-sorry! I can't I.." I put my face in my hands.

"I'll calm down, I-I promise.." I whispered.

I suddenly felt a weight on my head. I looked up but I remembered I couldn't see anything.

"Don't suffer on you're own, Miki." Piko whispered.

I finally had a reaction. That was Piko's head, resting against my forehead. I could feel his soft hair against me. Thank god I couldn't see him, and he couldn't see me. I most likely looked like a rose.

"I'll wait for you in the main room, dry your face and I'll make a excuse for you."

Piko silently opened the door and I saw half of his face, it was bright red.

"P-piko!"

He froze in place, I guess he was manlier in the dark.

"Thanks... Thank you so much."

He face went redder. He hid his eyes.

"Sure. No problem." He said before quickly walking away.

I waited a little, then sneaked into the bathroom.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Thank the lord, of all things almighty, Piko couldn't see me.

I looked like a model out of a halloween kids shopping magazine.

I washed my face and applied the extra mascara Luka gave me. Maybe she knew I'd have a cry fest sooner or later.

I shook my head, and smoothed down my hair. Then walked out of the bathroom.

"Ouch!"

I gasped, horrified.

"S-sorry!" Don't cry Miki.

I rushed out then closed the bathroom door. It was the ice cream freak.

I held out my hand.

He took it and got up. "Thanks!" He said and gave me a thumbs up.

"You're... Kaiko?"

"Kaito. Close, that's my sister's name." He said and smiled.

He reminded me of those people see on your first da of school. Someone who always smiles and is cheerful day in and day out. Was he never sad or upset, like I was seconds ago?

Oh wait, this morning.

"Do you like Meiko-san?"

"Eh?"

".. DO YOU LIKE-"

He shoved his hand over my mouth and glanced around quickly and desperately. He took a sigh of relief.

"Don't just say that so freely!" He said sternly. It was hard to believe he was actually angry at me. I had to admit, it would have been embarrassing for him to endure the teasing of the other vocaloids. As Rin and Miku, and *sigh* even Luka teased me throughout the day without giving me a break. Okay, maybe that's not true, but it felt that way.

I just thought he couldn't hear me. Whoops.

"Sorry, uh- so do you?" I whisper.

Kaito gasped and looked away, a faint blush of pink rising on his cheeks.

"I'm not sure yet.. Anyway- don't you like Piko?" The older man said back, pointing at me.

"That isn't- well I- Uh... Hey, stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing, you're changing!" He replied.

'You guys alright?"

We both looked to the right and saw the samurai master, looking at us curiously.

"You look like a modern couple falling apart." He said calmly.

"What? No! He's just being.. stupid!"

"You started it! Sorta.."

Gakupo crossed his arms and gave a half hearted laugh.

"Uhhm, I'm not sure if you could tell me, but do you know of Luka-san whereabouts..?" He said quietly, looking around.

Kaito shrugged.

"I'm not sure where she went, but she told me she was looking for you before I left for the bathroom.."

"Really?!"

He changed his position, as if he was going to take of running.

"Yes, but I-"

"Thank you!" He said, bowing and then walked quickly out the hall.

Kaito sighed. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I was just kidding you know, but well... We all know Piko likes you."

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Well... Uh..." I had no idea what to say.

Kaito laughed.

"Come on, anyway!~" He said, and skipped down the hall jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh and run into the main room myself.

Feeling a little more upbeat, I breezed through and skimmed the room for Piko. Today was my day, and I wanted to hang out with my friends.

I saw his ahoge sticking up like a dogs tail, and smiled.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder, when Rin jumped on my back.

Yeah, and almost killed me.

"Ahh! R-Rin?! What are you doing?!" I said panicking.

Piko turned around and his eyes looked like he was panicking too.

"Rin, what are you doing on Miki-san?!" He said, like the manly person he isn't.

Rin looked puzzled, and started giggling. "Hear that, Miki-chan?"

"I guess... Just get off of me, please!" I begged her. She giggled once last time and hopped of me, but then grabbed my arm, racing to the backdoor.

"Miki-san!"

Miku opened the door casually, and Rin and I tumbled out onto the grass. Confetti suddenly burst into the air, and showered us with it, balloons all over the grass.

"Welcome, Mi-kii~!" Rin and Miku shrieked simutaisously, and Miku ran out and grabbed my other arm to pull me up.

A clapping was heard from the inside, and they gathered out into the garden.

I was confused but... oddly happy.

All of this was for me, and that made me feel, like I belonged.

"Uh- oh..!" I heard Rin said worriedly.

"What is it Rin?" Miku asked. I turned my head in their direction.

I gasped in fear and horror.

Rin was looking shocked and sincere. She was biting her lip hard, and in her hands, holding up was- My USB Cord.

(_A/N - Hope you enjoyed this. Tomorrow I'll work a very long "It's only because I love you" chapter, I swear!3_

_Vocaloid Song of the Day - The Festive Monster's Cheerful RFailure - VY2 _


	5. Is it Me in The Wrong?

_(A/N I'll edit this later if I reember to. Sorry for not posting aanything recently. Tomorrow all sstories will have aa new chapter. So This I may add ANOTHER chapter because this story was before, then "It's Only because I love you" and also a fic about IA and GGalaco. Bye for now.)_

After that it got loud.

I don't know who was making that ruckus.

But I felt my mouth was open, so...

It was me, screaming. I tried covering my mouth but my heart was beating rapidly and tears were streaming down my face. I felt like the anxious part of me was finally exploding into a huge pit of sad, nervous clouds of darkness in my stomach.

Luka rushed to my side, holding me, while the crowd watched in horror at a party ruined.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want Piko to see me like this, but he would come soon. I was still screaming. Luka was holding me and hushing in my ear, like soothing a baby. I heard Meiko voice and Rin weeping as silently as she could try. I heard Miku explaining something but after a while I couldn't hear anything.

...

Everything I hear sounds like waves in my ear.

I'm in my bed, I think.

Yes, definitely. I can feel the warmth of the blankets and the soft pillow. Opening my eyes and squinting, it must be morning. Early morning, at least 2am.

My head feels like lead and my body feels heavy. I fall back into a sleep. A hazy, long sleep.

But I can still hear people. I wake up a little bit, not really adjusting.

"Please- I need to see her! I need to see if she's okay!"

"I think she's sleeping anyway, and you should too. We all have new songs to do since master did send a early email about it. We will get music pieces tomorrow."

"Master doesn't write anything for me anyway!"

"But.. You look so worried. I want you to get sleep. You have bugs and your eyelids are purple. Please, Piko."

My mind jerked back into life. Piko? That was

I tried opening my eyes, and swinging myself out of bed, but I felt so tired.

I listened out before falling back asleep.

"Okay... Thanks anyway, Luka."

Luka. She's like my big sister, isn't she?

I fell back into my sleeping stage.

...

I felt a cold sensation of my head.

I gasped and opened my eyes, yet still unable to move.

I looked up and squinted in the light of the dark room, and saw -you guessed it- Piko.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I turned to the side, hiding my face.

"I.." I heard his say. Then trail off.

I hiccuped, trying to keep in my tears.

I felt his cold hand brush my hair out of my face and slowly smoothing it out.

My shoulders started shaking, and I felt like it was happening again.

"Please don't cry, Miki" Piko said calmly, with a tint of cracking in his voice.

He took my hand and slowly lifted me up, so I was sitting on the bed, facing him.

I wiped my eyes and bit my lip. Piko stared at me, then suddenly pulled me into his embrace.

I fought back, I didn't want to be with anyone.I wanted to stay alone.

"Let me go! I want to- I need to!.." Everything I said was then swallowed up by sobbing.

Every hit I gave him, every push I gave him, every word I cursed at him, he held me tighter.

I hit my face in his neck and sobbed hard. He didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay" He whispered, and slowly rocked me like Luka did earlier, and it soothed me just like it would for a baby.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked gently. I hiccuped and dried my eyes, looking at Piko's back. Was it not obvious?

"A part of me just.. Fell off...! It's not- I need it to... It's never done that and I-"

Piko stroked my hair and I could feel him nod.

"Isn't it better, though? No more needing to carry it, or worrying about charging?" He asked me. I thought but, it seemed impossible for this situation ever to be positive.

"I don't even know anymore.." I whispered and bit my quivering lip. I needed to toughen up.

"I'm sorry, Piko." I said, and pulled myself away.

Piko looked at me, and my eyes were adjusting to his face. His eyes were red and had purple/blue bags under his eyes.

"Piko.. This is.." I trailed off and shook myself mentally.

"This isn't your problem, but mine...! So.. I'll just.. G-get a good night sleep and have some cherry's in the morning and it will be fine, a-all better...!" I said and hoped he didn't hear the cracking in my voice.

Silence filled the atmosphere, but Piko didn't leave.

After some moment, Piko said "Miki"

I looked up and Piko had been holding my hand this whole time.

Other times I would be high in the sky but now I felt like I was down in the dumps.

"I'll still like you... Even if you don't have a usb cord. I'd still like you even if you didn't have that cute ahoge, I like you because of you're personality and you're abiltity to make people smile. I want to hear you rapping and singing. Also your laughing again. I don't want you seeing you cry, all alone here." He said and I swear it felt as though he was holding my hand tighter.

"Piko, just leave already!" I said, getting angrier.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! If you really wanted to help, you would get out of here, and never speak to me again!" I cried.

Piko gasped and it was silent once again. Piko then stood from the bed and glanced at me, and whispered sorry,before disappearing out the door.

I thought I made the right choice.

But I hadn't. I really hadn't


End file.
